ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Roughneck
The Roughneck archetype (探鉱者, Prospector) is an archetype of EARTH Warrior-Type monsters consisting of low-to-mid-Level monsters, but possessing a unique member: the Level 8 Base Monster, "Roughneck Boss". This archetype revolves around supporting Xyz Monsters and Composition Monsters, specifically the mid-Rank and high-Quality EARTH Machine-Type monsters belonging to the archetype. Theme The "Roughnecks" have a mixture of old and new in their designs, with the Warriors initially looking to have more old-fashioned and practical clothing, but are equipped with futuristic, albeit worn-down, technology. Furthermore, their strategy of self-milling specific cards while adding others from the Deck to the hand, and never recycling cards from the Graveyard into the Deck, plays into the theme of prospecting, of expending resources in order to strike it big and succeed, with high risk trading out for (potential) high reward. This is exemplified through the massive Machines lurking in a "Roughneck" Extra Deck, having been literally constructed by their materials. "Roughneck" Xyz Monsters resemble and are based on utility vehicles on the site of a resource extraction job, while the Composition Monsters are the giant mechanisms doing the dirty work. Play Style The "Roughneck" Warrior-Type monsters usually have two different effects. The first is a regular monster effect, but the second is what makes the Archetype excel at supporting Composition and Xyz Monsters. If they are an attached Xyz Material or an activated Composition Material, and the only of those kinds of Materials are Roughnecks, then they can give that monster an effect. The brilliance in this is that the effects can quickly stack, giving the Extra Deck monsters quite a lot of power to make up for their relative weaknesses and lack of effects. However, in order to better create the resources for the creation of the Composition Monsters, the "Roughnecks" have a secondary strategy similar to the " ": self-milling. Most of the primary effects of the "Roughnecks" involve sending a "Roughneck" monster from the Deck to the Graveyard as some sort of cost for an effect, making them similar to the " ". This can greatly work in their advantage and make Composition Summoning much easier. Weaknesses The "Roughneck" archetype, while not as risky and luck-based as their " " cousins, still possess similar flaws. Many "Roughnecks" do not continuously mill cards from the Deck, and mill with careful precision, but a Mill Deck will hasten any "Roughneck" strategy, resulting in either a complete burnout, or a quicker victory. Furthermore, since "Roughnecks" possess virtually no recycling capabilities of their own, outside cards are needed to replenish the supply of cards. Like " ", any card that locks down the Graveyard, circumvents the Graveyard altogether in favor of Banish ing, like a " "-based Deck, or simply stalls and waits is a hindrance to the "Roughnecks", especially since the Warriors possess lackluster ATK and DEF scores, and have nothing to really improve that situation. Cards can be added to hopefully circumvent these impediments, making a "Roughneck" Deck quite rich in power. Category:Archetype